Applications exist to help users find information. There are traditional search applications that are used to find documents that match a query. There are also map applications or geographic search applications that find places or information by combining text queries with geographic criteria. Many other types of applications include a search component—e.g., a calendar application that allows users to search for specific appointments or tasks based on a text query and/or temporal criteria.
These types of applications search for information in what amounts to a one-level analysis. That is, they search for information by evaluating the direct relationship between the search criteria and items of information. They do not perform a deeper relationship analysis on the information, and way in which the results are presented does not reflect a deeper analysis.